Mon ange
by rosinettedu26
Summary: Si Hermione n'avait jamais été à Poudlard ? Et si elle était une sorcière mais que ses pouvoirs s'était déclenchés seulement le jour de ses vingt ans ? Pourquoi ? Et Draco ? Âpres la guerre...
1. Chapter 1

**Mon ange** (provisoir)

Résume : Si Hermione n'avait jamais été à Poudlard ? Et si elle était une sorcière mais que ses pouvoirs s'était déclenchés seulement le jour de ses vingt ans ? Pourquoi ? Et Draco ? Âpres la guerre...

Chapitre 1 :

PDV DRACO :

« Écoutez moi, arrêtez de pleurer ! Écoutez moi ! » Voila déjà 10 minutes que j'essaye de convincre cette hybride nouvelle née de m'écouter lui dire que j'allais l'aidé. Elle commence a peine a se calmée. Plutôt 'Enfin', oui !

« Mademoiselle, écoutez moi s'il vous plaît... » Ah, je déteste avoir besoins d'être aussi faux avec « mes missions » comme j'aime les appeler, moi je me contre-fou de ce qu'il peut leur arriver !

Mais je suis le larbin des autorités magiques qui peuplent le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

Depuis ma sortie d'Azkaban pour avoir été libéré sous conditions l'an passé, je travaille pour eu sous ordre du ministre de la magie. Il doit pensé que le sang-pur aux grand préjugés que je suis, n'aura que profit de côtoyer des hybrides et des créatures paumés dans le Londres moldus. Mon travail consiste plus précisément à chercher dans toute l' Angleterre les sorciers au gênes croisés qui n'ont pas connaissance du monde sorcier pour les y amener avant qu'il dévoilent le secret du monde magique aux moldus.

Un travail chiant quoi.

Enfin en est-il que la folle qui vient juste de cesser de pleurer attend des réponses auxquelles moi seul peut répondre.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis là pour vous aidais (comme si j'en mourais d'envie!), je suis un sorcier et je travaille pour le ministère de la magie où je vais vous emmener. Vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voulais un fois la bas. (oui des fois je leur sort le minimum du protocole et les refiles au collègues... mais comprenez, cette fille fait que s'apitoyer sur son sort d'hybride ! ) C'est compris ? »

Elle hoche la tête légèrement quand je lui indique de me prendre par le bras afin de transplaner directement au ministère et s'agrippe désespérément sur ce dernier.

Quelques instant plus tard nous nous trouvons dans le hall du ministère, la hybride me regarde septique et commence :

« Heu, Mr. Draco, comment puis-je me débarrassée de mes ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les deux crocs de vampire qui lui avaient poussés a la place de ses deux canines du haut.

-C'est impossible ! » Répondis-je en tentant de ne pas rire devant cette femme qui tente de s'arracher avec les doigts les deux dents pointues qui font sa particularité.

Oh non ! Elle recommence a pleurnicher ! Bon, je m'enfonce rapidement dans un ascenseur et attend d'atteindre le niveau 4 en écoutant la vampire se vider de ses larmes a mes cotés.

Une fois au niveau 4 et dans 'mon' département, sachant que son ancienne vie est encore plus loin que tout a l'heure, la jeune hybride hurle en redoublant de larme... C'est bien ma veine ! Un instant plusieurs sorcier ce retournent pour nous dévisager, puis retournent finalement a leurs occupations, trop habituer à ce genre de situation. Je pousse la vampire dans le dos l'intimant de me suivre et la conduit a un de mes supérieurs qui la prendra charge.

« Quel type de cas est-ce ? Me demande un standardiste .

-Mordue par un vampire.

-Porte 27. M'informa t-il .

Je parcours la distance qui me sépare de la porte 27 suivie de la pleurnicharde et toque 3 coup a intervalle régulière sur la porte.

J'entends un peu audible « Entrez » et pénètre dans le bureau où m'attend un gros sorcier moustachus.

« Bonjour Malfoy. Mademoiselle, fit t-il en une révérence vers ma mission, asseyez vous je vous pris. Il désignât une chaise en face de son bureau et elle s'y assit quelque peut hésitante. Que savez vous sur le monde de la magie ?

-Heu, eh bien.. rien... Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais la... j'ai juste crue comprendre que j'avais était mordue par un vampire et que MAINTENENT J'AVAIS DES CROS ! AIDEZ MOI ! JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI !S'écria-t-elle sous la pression et l'incompréhension. Je vous en pris... finit elle en entrant dans un nouveau rond avec ses larmes...

Le sorcier a finit par la calmée et la rassurée, puis elle partie avec des secrétaire voir un psychomage. Une fois la fille sortie, le moustachus me regarde avec des yeux noirs et m'agresse :

« Encore une fois ! Vous m'avez laisser m'occuper de rassurée nos clients ! Comment dois-je vous rappeler que ça c'est VOTRE boulot ! vous m'épuisez ! Aller voir Stan. Le standardiste N°3 il a une grosse mission a vous donner. »

C'est toujours comme ça avec ce boulot de toute façon. On me prend pour le larbin, on me cri dessus et on me jette a une autre mission! Je n'arrive plus a croire que je suis un Malfoy, sang-pur, riche et raciste jusqu'à la moelle.

Je me dirige donc lentement vers Stan. Une fois face a face, il esquisse un petit sourire sadique qui m'indique que ma prochaine mission seras super simple! Ironie.

Évidement...

« Salut Stan. ...

-Salut Draco. Tu sais quoi? Je hoche négativement la tête devant le roux qui me fait face et il ricane légèrement. Je sais que tu vas encore dire que les assistants au archive ne font pas leur boulot correctement mais... ( oui, depuis l'histoire avec la prophétie de Potter le ministre a payer des archiveurs afin que toutes les prophéties soient étudiées. Et ces archiveurs font vraiment mal leur travail.) il se trouve que pas plus tard qu'hier, ils ont retrouvés une vielle prophétie , alors oui, elle date du XIXeme s., mais elle est daté pour notre siècle et plus précisément pour dans 2 jours. Enfin trêve de blabla... Tu dois aller Mathilda, elle te feras écouter la prophétie et t'aiguillera sur ta prochaine destination de par ses pouvoir de devin... Finit il en mouvent ses bras dans qui lui donne des airs faussement mystérieux. »

Ok...

Quand je dit qu'ici je suis un larbin je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. On me traîne dans tous les recoins de ce bâtiment et je dois passer par minimum 3 personnes différente afin de recevoir mes missions. Heureusement, j'ai de quoi me rassurer en me rappelant qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un an a bossé ici pour que mes conditions de libérations sois remplies.

Foutu ministère, foutu Voldemort, foutu Potter, foutu magenmagot, foutue peine et foutues conditions ! Bon calmes-toi.

Alors … Le bureau de Mathilda est à l'autre bout du département, génial ! Je vais faire de la marche comme ça !

Je fais le chemin jusqu'à ma destination en 5 minutes grâce à de grandes enjambées. Une fois a destination Mathilda me fixe bien 2 longues minutes, un air mystérieux et étrange dans le regard.

« Bonjour Mathilda.

-Bienvenue dans mon antre... dit-elle en me fixant de ses gros yeux, les même que cette folle de Trelawney. A ce que j'ai compris, Mathilda serait sa nièce et aurait les même dons, des dons ?! Mes fesses aussi non ? Enfin là il faut dire que son regard me fait parfois flipper... Les archivistes ont trouvés une prophétie secrète et qui rendra la destinée de celui à qui elle est associée extra ordinaire. Suis moi, cette mission devra être gardée secrète. »

Je la suis malgré moi hésitant, qu'est-ce que cette prophétie a de si spéciale et cache de si secret ? Me place devant une boule de verre dans laquelle des nuages de fumée tournois sans cesse et de temps à autre se teintent de différents ton de couleurs.

Elle m'intime de posé mes mains sur la dite boule / prophétie et une fois mes mains en contact avec le verre une mélodie légère retenti dans la pièce. La mélodie résonna quelques instants puis laissa place a un poème qui devait sûrement être la tant intéressante prophétie.

_Une créature suprême,_

_Un des deux extrêmes,_

_Morte il y a bien longtemps,_

_Dans l'histoire des vieux temps._

_Renaîtra de son âmes,_

_Pure, sereine et calme,_

_La jeune enfant,_

_Du haut de ses 20 ans._

_Un corps de moldus_

_Où plus tard des pouvoirs,_

_Seront parus au vouloir_

_Du mythe perdu._

_Au siècle de tout les monde,_

_Celui après une guerre qui tombe,_

_Le 19 du mois,_

_Où il commence tout juste à faire froid._

Et sur ce dernier vers, tout bruits cessent et la pièce tombe dans un silence pesant. Les archivistes avaient raisons, on entrent dans le XXI eme siècle, le mois de septembre est le mois dans lequel le froid hivernal fait son retour et le 19 est bien dans 2 jours.

Dans 2 jours ?! Je dois retrouver une moldus qui va se retrouver dans 2 jours avec des pouvoirs dont la puissance n'est pas estimées et dans laquelle les caractéristiques d'un vieux mythe se réincarnera.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon ange**

Chapitre 2 :

PDV HERMIONE :

« Hermione chérie! Vient voir qui est venue te voir ! » Maman...

« J'arrive! » Criais-je en descendant lentement les escaliers qui mène au salon.

Une fois en bas, une tornade rousse se jette sur moi avant que je n'ai pue faire un pas. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui rendre son étreinte qu'elle me serre à étouffer. Avec ce dernier geste, elle m'écrabouille ce qu'il me reste d'articulation dorsale, ce qui me vaut un petit cri de douleur.

« Oh, je suis désoler Hermione. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Depuis la semaine dernière où tu t'es évanouie en plein milieu de l'amphithéâtre, je n'aie eu aucune nouvelle de toi. Termine-t-elle la mine inquiète.

-Ginny, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va un peu mieux regarde je marches et je me tiens debout, d'ailleurs ce week-end la soiré fille pour mes vingts ans tient toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Puis lundi je dois absolument retourner en cours ! J'ai loupé déjà 2 semaines de cours et je n'ai jamais raté une seule heure de cours depuis la primaire ! (comment ? Comment-ai-je pu oublier ?! Non !) Oh mon dieu ! Ginny dit moi que tu as tout les cours que j'ai manquées ! Commençais-je a paniquer,

-Calme toi Mione ! Bien sur que j'ai tous les cours qu'il te manque ! Puis je sais à quel point la vie sans tout les cours écrits au mot prés et important pour toi, même si on se connais que depuis 2 ans.

-merci...

-Bon alors racontes moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je suis tout de même inquiète pour toi.

Elle m'envoie un regard limite suppliant pour que je lui raconte le pourquoi du comment, sauf que Ginny étant la seule amie que j'ai, il est inacceptable que je ne lui raconte pas tout ce qui remplis ma petite vie d'étudiante modèle avec pour seule amie une fille rousse plutôt étrange au tempérament de feux qui porte un secret que personne ne sais (mis a part moi, ça coule de source). Je l'intime de s'installer sur le canapé pendant que ma mère nous informe qu'elle part me faire quelques courses.

« Alors ! Me pressa Ginny après 5 minutes de confrontation oculaire.

-D'accord, d'accord... Alors voilà une fois réveillée a l'hôpital, deux médecins que je n'avais encore jamais vue avoir un discutions, à en voir leur tête plutôt effrayante, dans un coin de la pièce où je me trouvée. Là, j'ai commencée à avoir peur parce que je ne me souvenais de rien et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là bas, sur ce lit d'hôpital et tout...

-Oui, enfin maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait d'être ignorant une fois dans sa vie. Non ?

-Gin', ne commence pas à me coupée toutes les 5 minutes s'il te plaît. Me plaignis-je en me redressant subitement, ce qui me valut une douleur atroce dans le dos. (J'ai déjà que je haïssais ma vie ?) Ok.

Je reprend : Les médecins ne capter pas ma présence éveiller alors j'ai toussé pour leur montrer que j'étais réveiller. Ils m'ont saluée et sont partit chercher ma mère qui avait été prévenue que mon état. Ils nous ont fait un bilan et, écoute bien c'est là qu'on ne comprend pas, ils nous explique que j'ai fait un malaise suite a une douleur trop assommante au dos, oui ce n'est pas très compréhensible hein ? Mais le pire c'est que d'après les radios je n'ai rien, et là depuis ce jour, mon dos me relance souvent, trop souvent en fait... C'est horrible ! Comme si ont me tordais la colonne vertébrale dans tous les sens ! Je, je me demande... je baisse la voix même si personne ne peut nous entendre, mais par habitude je me demandes si le sort de l'endoloris qui est utiliser dans ton monde, ne fait pas même effets... Terminais-je finalement.

Ginny me fixe le regard imperceptible.

Oui, Ginny est une sorcière, elle a survécu a une guerre sorcière qui eu des répercutions dans le monde sorcier et le monde « moldus » comme aime l'appeler les sorciers, elle est fiancer a Harry Potter, un 'Auror' qui était apparemment un héros de la guerre , et elle étudiais les « moldus » (nous) et vu qu'elle intéressait au droit de notre monde suis des cours depuis 2 ans en faculté de droit avec moi après avoir sauté une année scolaire.

Elle pivote legerment la tête pour accentué un moment de réflexion, lorsqu'elle me sort d'un coup :

« Franchement Hermione, j'avoue trouvée ça étrange ! Mais je en même si peu étrange... finit-elle songeuse de plus belle.

-Ginny, ou ou …. l'interpellais-je 2 minutes plus tard.

-Oui navrer. Termine ton récit voyons ! Fit-elle en se donnant un air qui se voulais intellect.

-Donc, voilà j'ai très souvent énormément mal au dos et les médecins n'ont aucune idée de ce que pourrais être mon problème. Du coup j'ai passée la semaine au lit et ma mère est restée chez moi pour s'occuper de l'appartement pendant que je me remettais de mes émottions et de mes maux. D'où sa présence il y à 20 minutes de ça.

-Ok... Ben sérieux ta vie est géniale en ce moment ! » Fit-elle ironiquement.

J'acquiesce la mine légère, puis elle me donna les cours qu'il me manqués, moi lui racontant toujours ma palpitant vie et quand me mère revins plus tard nous l'aidons a ranger les « petites » courses qui me dureront sûrement 3 bons mois.

Ginny passe finalement le repas du midi avec nous et puis l'après midi elle réussi à me convaincre de sortir faire un tour dans le quartier en me certifiant de ne pas aller loin et de ne pas marcher trop vite et trop tout court.

Une fois sur un banc du parc a deux pas de chez moi on entre dans une des conversation que je déteste le plus :

« Aller Hermione ! Franchement c'est pas possible de passer autant de temps sans tombée amoureuse ou ne serait-ce que vouloir tenter de sortir avec un gars... FAUX ?

-Oui très, très, très, très, très FAUX ! Figure toi que lorsqu'on s'appelle Hermione Granger, tout est possible.

-Bon Hermi, dit moi, tu as personne en vue en ce moment ? D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien je ne t'ai jamais vue en couple depuis que je te connais. C'est bien ça non ?

Génial. Elle se rend encore une fois a l'évidence. Elle me titille et je sens peut a peut tous les pigments la peau de mon visage se colorée en rouge. Voilà, ça y est. Devant mon visage rougit de mon menton à mon front, elle se tait et s'excuse de son indiscrétion maladive.

« Bon, conclut-elle plus pour elle même que pour moi, cette année j'ai une mission: réussir à te caser. »

Je lui lance un regard qui traduit parfaitement mon désespoir et ma rétissance face a sa " mission". Elle me sourie malicieusement et commence, malgré mes yeux noirs, une liste de tous, et je cite mots pour mots : 'les gars qui seraient susceptible de faire l'affaire'.

Elle établie au passage une liste de GIGN (Gars Infect et Gravement Navrant). Avec en première tête de liste Arold, un gars qui veux sortir avec Ginny depuis que je la connais (donc 2 ans) elle a eu beau tout tenter mais il ne laisse pas tombé pour autant. Elle lui a même présenter Harry.

En bref, ce Arold est totalement fou.

Vers 4h on part manger une glace chez le glacier a coté de mon apparemment et y restons discuter.

« Hermi, commence Ginny, vue que je suis pourvu d'une tache complexe et sûrement très difficile a réaliser, j'ai besoin d'indices.

-C'est toi qui t'obstine a vouloir me trouver quelqu'un, ronchonnais-je .

-Mione, cherche pas je ne lâcherais pas et regarde: tu ronchonnes encore. C'est une preuve qu'il te faut un homme avec qui faire ta vie. Tu as 20 ans après tout, non ? »Cette fois, je ne répond rien sachant que de tout façon elle se débrouillerait pour avoir le dernier mot.

« Donc je disais, avant d'être interrompue, qu'il me fallait en savoir plus sur toi et les hommes. Alors pour ça tu vas me montrer quel est le gars que tu trouve le plus beau dans la rue où nous sommes.

-Je t'en pris Gin'...

-Il n'y a pas de Gin' qui tienne. Alors ?

-Bon... » Je scrutes rapidement les environs et constate que mon quartier est peuplé de mecs affreux, rien que de vue on sais que l'on peut les classés dans la liste des GIGN. Je souffle d'exaspération et lance malgré tout un petit « lui » à Ginny en penchant la tête du coter d'un type qui venais de sortir des toilettes publics.

Mais à ma surprise après avoir jeté un œil au dessus de mon épaule Ginny se bondit de sa chaise et part à la rencontre de l'homme que je lui ai désignée. Je me retourne vivement pour voir qu'elle se trouvais face à celui-ci qui quand on le regarde vraiment, est charmant et plutôt beau.

Je m'approche de Ginny qui au vue de sa façon de lui parler connais le « lui » qui est sortit des toilettes il y a deux minutes même pas.

De près on remarque encore plus que de loin sa chevelure blonde et je pu constater qu'il avait des yeux gris béton qui tirés vers le centre sur le bleu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là la Fouine ? Tu devrais pas être en taule ?

-Du calme Weasley ! Je vais où je veux non ?

-Pas à moins d'un périmètre de 50 mètres de moi !

-Parce que peut être que ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ?

-Pas plus qu'à moi, c'est inconcevable ! Bon tu m'explique ce que tu...

-HE HO ! criais-je afin de rappeler ma présence au moins, du moins, au moins a Ginny.

Ils s'arrêtent de parler et me fixèrent tout les deux, Ginny encore quelques soupsons de rage dans les yeux et le blond de incompréhension. Âpres 2 minutes à être observée par les deux énergumènes sauvages qui m'entoure, je commence a regretter mon geste. Je commençais à perdre patience alors que le blond me jugeait de haut en bas, de droites à gauche, de en bas a droite à en haut à gauche... Enfin sous tous les angles possible, Ginny me tire légèrement le bras afin que je me retrouve a ses coté et dit d'une voix trop douce pour être vraie :

« Malfoy, voici mon amie: Hermione Granger. Hermione, voici …. Malfoy alias la fouine. Mais tu peux lui trouver d'autre surnoms, du style... ben tien ! La fouine décolorée !

-AHAHAH, répond sarcastiquement Malfoy. Puis en se tournant vers m'adresse un bref 'salut' avant de tenter de fuir à ma furie d'amie qui ne comptait pas le laisser partir sans avoir eu réponce à une question d'après elle « urgente ». Celle-ci se trouvant juste lui demande pourquoi il est venu ici et pourquoi il n'est plus a 'AZKABAN' (endroit dont je n'ai jamais eu mot au passage).

« Franchement, pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle après (encore) 5 minutes de chamailleries.

-Ok, je suis en mission pour le ministère dont je suis le larbin depuis ma liberté sous conditions. Aller rigole ! Vas y, au grand enchanteur, je sais que tu dois te marée intérieurement que le grand Malfoy travaille comme un pauvre.

-Tu crois franchement que je suis comme ça ? J'ai de l'humour, mais là j'ai surtout pitié de toi et de ta grandeur d'esprit « Grand Malfoy » ». fit-elle simplement sur un ton calme et dégagé.

Il écarquilla ses yeux gris quelques seconde mais se reprend en fixant son regard sur moi. Un malaise nous bloque quelques instant les yeux dans les yeux avant que Ginny reprenne finalement :

« Donc dis moi, en quoi consiste cette mission ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon ange. **

Chapitre 3 :

PDV DRACO :

« Donc dis moi, en quoi consiste cette mission ? »

Voilà 5 bonnes minutes que Weasley me tape sur le système pour connaître ma 'mission' et j'avoue arriver à bout de ma patience. En plus elle avec sa copine moldus me monopolise alors que je n'ai que 2 foutus et ridicules petits jours .

« Si tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne pouvais rien te dire c'est que tu es vraiment bouchée ! C'est déjà assez secret défense pour nous, alors tu peux encore plus courir pour que j'en parle devant tes amies moldus ! Sur ces mots son amie me lance un regard plus noir que le goudron du trottoir sur lequel nous reposons depuis sûrement 25 minutes en confirmant que j'étais bien une « sale fouine ».

-Malfoy sale abrutit je voudrais te parler de seul à seule ! » me cria la rousse en empoignant sans grâce mon avant bras avant de me tiré de l'autre bout du trottoir laissant son amie seule sur place.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour moi, mais au point de m'enlever ! Lui dis-je une fois loin de la moldus qui l'accompagnait.

- AHAHAH, me répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Vraiment, je pense pas que ce soit possible entre nous. Même si ta vie doit être sacrement emmerdante pour que tu en viennes à traîner avec de vulgaire moldus ! Je lui fais remarqué valant un regard plus noir que noir de sa part, cette fille n'a jamais eu de maintient nerveux et je suis sur la bonne voie pour sacrement l'énerver. J'adore ! (Pas que je suis sadique, mais elle m'agace avec ses questions auxquelles il m'a était mit des tabou.) Puis avoue que ce ne serait pas sympas de laisser ta copine en plan...

-Malfoy tu es vraiment débile ! Je suis fiancée ! Jamais l'idée d'être avec toi ne me passerais par la tête alors ne te fais pas de film ! Tu crois que je pourrais un jour être avec quelqu'un comme TOI ? Même dans tes rêves les plus fou je n'apparaîtrais pas. Alors répond à mes questions et lâches-moi (rajouta Weaslette quand je lui prend les épaules pour la tenir face à moi) ou le seul rêves que tu feras de moi ce seras un cauchemar où je t'avada kedavrate.

- Arrête franchement, avoue que tu rêves que je m'exile avec toi. Puis c'est compréhensif avec ce débile de Potter pour fiancé, non ? Parce que ça ne peut être que lui après tout ? Qui d'autre ? Je la voie serrer ses points, puis je continu : à moins que... Non ?! La moldus là bas ?! C'est ta petite copine ?! Tu pouvais pas tombée plus bas j'a... »

PAF ! Voilà. Âpres m'avoir mis une bonne baffe elle retourne au près de sa copine, non sans m'avoir criée un 'abruti'.

Bon... Je la regarde s'éloigner puis m'assit à une table de la terrasse d'un café.

Alors, je récapitule ma journée :

- Je rentre avec une mission réussite et m'en voie une nouvelle attribuée ce matin. (la routine)

- Ma nouvelle mission se révèle être de rechercher une jeune moldus en qui une créature magique va se réincarnée. (déjà moins 'la routine')

- Âpres une étude de cas et avoir décelé une forte aura magique dans une ville, je m'y suis rendu.

- Puis une fois sorti de toilette en réseau avec le ministère, Weasley fille me tombe dessus et m'agresse.

Ouais... Ma journée est vraiment bizarre ! Puis je me retrouve au point 0. Si Potter habite ici, l'« aura magique » que la nièce Trelawney a détectée est sûrement la sienne.

Dans 2 jours il sera trop tard et si je me permets de louper une aussi grosse mission mon liberté sous conditions pourrait être remise en question au tribunal magique. Pffff ...

Quelque chose me dit que les 48 prochaines heures vont m'être d'aucun repos et ça me fatigue d'avance.

« Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur? » Me demanda une serveuse blonde.

Je commandai un café me souvenant que je squattais une terrasse de café et la serveuse repartie en me lançant un sourire qui se voulait sûrement charmeur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la serveuse m'apporte mon café et me scrute sous tout les angles possibles. Je la remercie du café pensant que ça la ferait partir mais au lieu de ça elle s'assoit en face de moi. Ok. Cette fille me veut quoi?

« Bonjour moi c'est Karen.

- Bonjour. Répondis-je simplement.

- Dite moi, ça vous intéressez de prendre un café avec moi un de ces quatre ? Elle me propose ça avec un sourire sûr et séducteur, cette fille veut me sauter dessus! Je sais que je suis beau et sexy et j'en passe mais là, c'est juste pas possible en fait : entre les missions et le reste. Et puis même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relation jamais je ne voudrais en voir une avec une moldus, ça jamais ça n'arrivera!

- Eh bien je suis en déplacement alors ce ne sera pas possible... Je la fixe dans les yeux pour tenter de la déstabiliser, mais même pas un de ses cils ne vrille.

- C'est dommage. Mais je vous donne tout de même mon numéro. » Fit-elle finalement en me tendant un petit papier froisser.

Je le pris, termina mon café et parti faire le tour de la ville.

C'est vrai que dans cette ville on ressent une forte aura magique. D'ailleurs celle ci paraît différente que celles de d'habitudes, j'ai l'impression qu'elle augmente ma puissance magique malgré que je n'ai plus tout mes pouvoirs et qu'elle me fait monter en moi une espèce de joie de vivre. Sérieux, de la joie de vivre ... Pourquoi ?

Quelle ancienne créature magique procure du bien être et de la joie de vivre à ceux qui l'entoure ?

Enfin, après encore 10 minutes a stagné sur le trottoir, partit loin dans mes songes, une idée de génie m'illumine ! Il n'y a que moi, le génie Malfoy pour avoir des idées comme ça :

Traverser la ville en tentant de se rapprocher le plus possible de la source de « bien être » qui augmente ma puissance magique.

Vu que je ressens ces changements, une fois plus près il devrait être plus forts, ce qui m'apportera à la personne qui dégage le dit aura et je pourrais voir s'il s'agit bien de Potter ou de ma 'mission'.

Pendant une heure, j'arpente les rues, laissant mon corps et mes ressentis me guider vers une forte aura magique pour me retrouver finalement au bas d'un immeuble près des toilettes publics où j'ai atterrit plus tôt dans l'après- midi. Ce qui me rappelle qu'il est plus de 17 heures 30 et que je n'ai nul part où dormir si je compte rester dans cette ville pour approfondir mes recherches.

J'entreprends de sonner à un des interrupteur de l'immeuble pour me voir ouvrir la porte quand j'entends un raclement de gorge derrière moi.

Je me retourne vivement pour faire face à mon meilleur ami :

« Blaise ?! M'exclamais-je étonné de le revoir depuis si longtemps. Âpres la guerre, Blaise ayant échappé a Voldemort n'eut aucune peine et depuis mon jugement au magenmagot, on ne s'était pas recroisés.

- En chaire et en os. Fit-il en ouvrant ces bras comme pour prouver ses dires. Que fais-tu là mec ? Me demanda-t-il comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de coupure dans nos contact et que notre dernière rencontre remontait a pas plus loin que la semaine dernière.

- Et toi donc ?!

- Je viens rendre visite à une amie qui va pas très bien en ce moment. Et toi ?

- Eh bien je suis en mission pour le ministère et je cherche une personne donc je ne connais ni le nom, ni le prénom, ni l'adresse, ni … Enfin rien quoi. Finis-je en me lamentant sur mon sort. Arrête c'est pas toi, toi tu es un Malfoy ! Me sermonnais-je. Heu, ton amie habite dans cet immeuble ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Blaise, je sais que ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ni parlé, mais je sais pas si pour toi c'est toujours pareil mais pour moi tu reste mon ami... Il me sourit legerement pour me faire comprendre que pour lui aussi je suis encore son ami et je continus : Je suis dans la merde mec ! J'ai une mission super importante a remplir dans un délai de 2 jours, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas complets, je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne sais même pas où je vais dormir ce soir ! » Craquais-je finalement.

Il s'approche lentement de moi et me serre dans ses bras, comme dans notre enfance.

« Écoute Draco, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas était là quand tu avais besoin de soutient, mais je suis là maintenant et je vais t'aider, ok ? Et puis tant pis, ce soir tu dors à la maison, ça marche ?

- Merci Blaise, tu es vraiment un super meilleur ami. Lui dis-je la voix pleine de gratitude.

- Tu me suis, je dois encore aller voir mon amie. » M'intime-t-il en sonnant au concierge pour se voir ouvrir la porte du hall. Blaise à toujours été mon seul véritable ami et avec lui je n'ai jamais eu ce masque que j'ai du porté toute mon enfance. Ça m'a toujours été d'un grand réconfort d'avoir Blaise à mes cotés, lorsque mon père s'en prenait a moi ou ma mère, lorsque Voldemort m'a recruté contre mon gré et à bien d'autre moment aussi.

Enfin, aujourd'hui la guerre est passé, c'est une renaissance pour tout le monde et pour moi aussi.

Je le suis jusqu'au 4 ème étage et le laisse toqué à la porte de son amie. Je lui demande discrètement s'il veut que je le suive ou s'il veut être seul, mais il me répond rapidement que évidement, idiot que je suis, je venais avec lui parce que je n'allais pas rester sur le palier à compter le nombre de voisin et que de toute façon c'était juste une amie donc j'allais pas les déranger dans quoi que ce soit.

Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, qu'elle belle surprise je n'ai pas en découvrant derrière cette dernière, ma meilleure amie.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que Malfoy fou là ?!

- Salut, Ginny, et bien c'est compliqué... Je le regarde interloqué : Salut « Ginny » ?

- Salut Ginny ?!

- Oui, Malfoy, c'est mon nom.

- Heu... ouais, bon Ginny, on peut entré ? Demanda Blaise.

- Ouais, entrez allé. Fit-elle en se décalant. Hermioneee ! Viens voir ! Cria-t-elle de sa douce voix.

En entrant dans l'appartement je ressens encore plus fortement les ondes que l'aura qui m'est tant convoité et en cherchant d'où elle pourrais provenir, mon regard croise celui de Potter.

Bon voilà qui m'avance, l'aura est donc celle de Potter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon ange**

Chapitre 4 :

PDV GINNY :

Après avoir croisée la sale fouine de mes deux dans la rue et s'en être débarrassé, visiblement vainement, ce décoloré à trouvé le moyen de nous retrouver, même chez Hermione ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont laissés ce malfrat de pacotille sortir de prison, si j'étais ministre de la magie, moi, j'aurais enfermée quiconque portant de près ou de loin le nom Malfoy. Je pense que je risquerai en faisant ça, seulement le fait de ne voir plus un seul abruti sur notre Londres magique bien aimé.

« Ginny s'il te plaît... Je ne peux pas trop bouger là... Entendre Hermione, la voix au limite du supplice me fait redescendre sur terre.

- Ah oui ! Désolée j'avais oubliée... Bon Blaise, si tu veux la voir viens dans la chambre parce que là, elle va juste, ne pas pouvoir bougée. Fis-je en me tournant vers lui. Dans ce mouvement j'aperçois Malfoy que j'avais presque oubliée, je dis bien presque... Et... toi... Bien... Reste là avec Harry, je ne veux surtout pas t'avoir dans mon champs de vision, ni dans mon champs vital, ni dans mon champs oxygéné, ni... enfin, un périmètre de sécurité s'impose. Pas que je m'inquiète de ta sécurité mais, comme, moi, je ne veux pas mettre les pieds a Azkaban, je pense qu'évité de faire un meurtre serais plus prudent.

- Gin... Me soufflèrent Blaise et Harry en même temps, exaspérés.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Ne partageons pas le même air ! Cependant, une question reste non élucidé, qui tuera qui en premier si un de nous deux doit tué l'autre. Parce que figure toi que si je savais que tu étais derrière cette porte, jamais, au grand jamais, je ne serais entré. » Me répondit la fouine en s'approchant lentement.

À la vue de son approche tout mes réflexes d'attaques se mettent en alerte, si cet abruti m'approche de trop, je n'hésiterais pas à dégainer ma baguette ou à lui mettre une droite pour qu'il comprenne que je ne rigole pas, mais pas du tout avec lui.

Jamais je ne l'autoriserais à s'approcher d'Hermione souffrante. La pauvre...

« Bon Blaise, tu viens ou pas ? Questionnais-je finalement en me retournant vivement vers le noir.

- Heu, ouais. Je reviens Draco, ne faites pas de mort tous les deux ! » Dit-il à Harry et Malfoy en les voyants se lancer des regards noirs.

Nous pénétrons dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre d'Hermione quand Blaise me demanda :

« Elle va si mal que ça ? Je veux dire elle ne pas bouger, rien ? Je voyais qu'il était tout de même inquiet et tachais de le rassurer :

- Eh bien, en fait, ce n'est pas régulier, mais elle est plutôt mal en point à l'heure qu'il est. Tu vois cet après midi, elle allait beaucoup mieux, on est même sorties se promenée mais je ne t'explique pas la galère quand j'ai du appeler Harry parce qu'elle se tordait soudainement sous les douleur alors qu'on était au parc. Les gens étaient effrayés et j'ai du discrètement stupéfixé Mione pour qu'elle s'arrête de bougée et de criée, la pauvre... Je perdis donc mon sang froid en me rappelant de la scène qui se passais plus tôt dans la journée, sous mes yeux et commençais a craquée... J'ai aussi du lancé un oubliette sur trois moldus qui m'ont harcelés pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais comme je n'avais pas le temps... Blaise me tapota le dos et dit :

- Ça va allé, Mione est forte non ? Puis toi et moi, tout comme Harry, savons qu'elle ne peut pas finir comme ça. Après tout, on le sait depuis le début non ? »

J'acquiesce d'un léger hochement de tête et entre dans la chambre tout en intimant Blaise de m'y suivre.

Hermione était couchée dans son lit, le teint pale, les yeux rouge et le front en sueur. Qui croirait qu'une heure plus tôt on rigolait comme des ados au parc ? Je m'approche d'elle et lui éponge le front avec un gant humide. Elle me remercie d'un sourire et pose son regard sur Blaise qui était resté derrière moi à la vue de l'état dans lequel est notre Mione.

« Hey, Blaise, ça va ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, ça va Hermi' ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de cette dernière.

-Pour qui tu me prends, évidement que ça va ! Regarde, je me prépare au marathon de l'année prochaine d'ailleurs, fit-elle ironiquement, ce qui provoqua un sourire chez l'ancien Serpentard.

Elle tenta de se relevée pour nous faire mieux face, mais sa tentative échoua en lui arrachant un léger cri qui témoignait son mal. Blaise l'aide à s'asseoir délicatement et discuta avec elle un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de porcelaine brisé retentisse dans l'appartement, nous faisant sursauter.

Je me retourne lentement vers Blaise et Hermione qui me regardaient les yeux sortant de leur orbites.

Un deuxième bruit de porcelaine se brisant au sol me confirme qu'il est urgent que j'aille voir ce qu'il ce passe au salon.

Je cours au salon inquiète pour y découvrir un spectacle navrant...

« Tu es vraiment un abruti Malfoy !

- Ah ! Saint Potter me fait la morale ?! Qui a commencé ?! Pas moi il me semble ! »

Ce sont de vrai gamins ! Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

Et ! Mais... !

« POOSSSSEEEEE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE SALE FOUINASSEEEEE ! » M'écriais-je en voyant Malfoy un vase en main, prêt à lancer tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage.

Les deux immatures qui étaient dans la pièce se tournèrent simultanément vers moi. Harry me lança un regard désolé et le blond se contenta simplement d'un regard noir envers mon fiancé. Je vais les tués ! Je vais LE tué, Malfoy ne sortira pas vivant de cette guerre!

En parlant de guerre, c'est quoi ce champs de bataille devant moi ?!

« C'est quoi ce BORDEL ?! M'exclamais-je en accentuant fortement chaque mot et en désignant d'un rêver de main la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient des débris de porcelaine, que je reconnais comme étant d'anciens vase qu'Hermione avait conservée, et des boulettes de papiers divers.

- Heu, chérie... commença Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de chérie qui compte là ! C'est quoi ce foutoir ?! Et arrête de sourire Malfoy !

- Oh, je n'ai plus le droit à la fouine ? » Demande-t-il avec une faussement déçu.

Je lui lance le regard le plus noir et mauvais que j'avais en magasin et il me répondit en affichant un petit rictus moqueur sur son visage de décoloré. Je me retournais vers Harry pour le sermonner quand j'entendis des rires dans mon dos.

Je me tourna donc vers le couloir d'où provenais les rires des malheureux qui ose s'aventurer sur mon chemin, alors que je suis en pleine crise de nerfs. Je découvris donc Blaise qui portait une Hermione morte de rire sur son dos.

Bon... Calme toi Ginny... Ais un peu de self-control... Expire... Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire... Inspire...

Voilà comme ça... Souffle un bon coup...

« J'EN EST MARE ! RANGEZ MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE NE REPOND PLUS DE MOI DANS LA MINUTE QUI SUIT ! JE... Rangés ça et après Malfoy dégage de là. Finis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Heu, Ginny, ça va ? Tu sais ce n'est pas grave... Me dit Hermione pendant que Blaise la posée sur le canapé.

- Je n'en peux plus Mione... Cette sale fouine pourrit ma journée.

- Au fait, c'est qui ? Je veux dire plus précisément.. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fou dans mon salon ?

- Ben en fait Malfoy était avec nous à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard, la maison des

- Des « sangs-purs », de famille noble et qui aiment la magie noire... c'est bien ça ?

- Eh ! Tu lui es au courant que J'étais un Serpentard ? Intervint Blaise.

- Ouais justement, Hermione, tu vois ce que ça donne d'aller à Serpentard ? Des vrais débiles, brigands, malhonnêtes, manipulateurs, arrogants, hautains, des mini Blaise quoi ! Ajoutai-je ironiquement.

- Hé ! Ça va oui ! » S'indigne ce dernier.

Je lui tire puérilement la langue, ce qui m'attire un regard faussement foudroyant de sa part, faisant rire Hermione.

Derrière nous, je pouvais voir Harry et la fouine ramasser à la moldus les boulettes de papiers qui étaient éparpiller un peut partout dans le salon, en ronchonnant. À la maison, Harry aura intérêt à me rendre des comptes ! Au passage, je pris pour que la fouine ne croise plus mon chemin une fois qu'on sera tous sortit d'ici.

« Bref, j'ai compris, continue s'il te plaît...

- Heu oui désolé Mione. Donc ce gars, je montre Malfoy de la tête, était à Serpentard, de la même année que Blaise et Harry, d'ailleurs Blaise, c'était pas ton ami ?

- Bah si, c'est mon meilleur ami même. Précise-t-il. Puis sous le regard d'Hermione, il ajouta : T'inquiète Mione, tu es quand même ma meilleure amie. Pas vrai ?

- Bien-sur ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ouais, bon, je peux continuer ? Ou vous allez nous faire un discourt sur qui est meilleur ami avec qui et une fois fait, vous allez mutuellement vous offrir des porte clefs où il y aura noté 'Meilleur ami pour la vie' ?

- Ginny, tu dis ça simplement parce que tu aurais voulue que se soit toi ma meilleure amie! On le sait, tu es jalouse ! Me nargua Blaise, comme si je pouvais être jalouse pour des choses aussi débiles.

- PFFFFF... ! N'importe quoi !

- Oui, n'importe quoi Blaise, elle est jalouse parce qu'elle me voulais pour elle seule ! » Rajouta Hermione.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leurs remarques gamines et tourne la tête vers Harry qui était en train de sortir sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sol pour nettoyer tout les débris de porcelaine.

Si il crois que ce sera aussi facile que ça ! Il se trompe, cassé des vases de porcelaine fabriqués et peint à la main du XIIXème siècle d'Hermione lui coûtera plus cher que ça !

«Mr. Potter ! M'écriais-je. Range cette baguette tout de suite ! Il me regarde incrédule et je développe pour qu'il comprenne bien : Toi et Malfoy, allez nettoyer ça sans magie et débrouillez-vous pour réparer ces vases, en bon sorciers privés de magie ! Ouais, Malfoy, ça compte pour toi aussi puis ce que c'est toi que j'ai vue avec un vase en main le dernier... En le voyant près à riposter je continue : Et en plus je te déteste. »

Harry baisse la tête, sûrement conscient de son erreur et commence à ramasser les bouts de vases, pour les posés sur la table. Malfoy lui, le regarde faire, les mains sur les hanches. Il va bouger son arrière train lui ?

« Malfoy... commençais-je la voix menaçante...

- Désolé mais je ne rangerais pas ! Même si je ne nie pas avoir lancé un vase, il a commençais en, premier.

- Franchement, je ne pense pas que tu veux me voir en colère ! Je commence à m'énerver sérieusement

- Vraiment ?!

- Ouais vraiment ! Le ton commençais à monté quand Blaise intervint finalement :

-Draco, ramasse. Franchement Hermione n'a pas besoin de vous voir vous battre comme des enfants ! Surtout que c'est SON mobilier que tu as cassé. » Fit-il calmement.

Malfoy se résignât donc à ramasser avec Harry leur pagaille et moi, je continua mon récit à Hermione. Je lui ai dit que Malfoy était un gars qui nous détestait et que c'était évidement réciproque de notre coté, qu'il fut mangemort pendant la guerre et que même s'il avait aidé Harry et Ron, on est restés sur nos mauvaise base, puis que de toute façon, nous voulions pas qu ça change.

Enfin après leur troisième tentative de recoller les morceaux de vase avec de la glue, Harry et le blond m'ont finalement demandés d'utiliser un reparo, à deux doigts de m'en supplier.

Malgré le fait que les voir galérer est vraiment poilant, je leur ai accordés la faveur d'utiliser un sort.

Derrière moi, Hermione désespérait et se tapait le front chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de coller un morceau à un autre.

Enfin, après ça nous avons laissés Hermione tranquille, car elle allait mieux et que sa mère allait revenir pour la soirée.

PDV BLAISE :

« Franchement Draco, pourquoi vous avez fait un tel carnage avec Harry chez Hermione ?

- Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à devoir des explications à l'autre. Monsieur l'ami de Potter et des moldus.

- Bien, je répondrais à tes questions quand tu répondras aux miennes.

- Ok, ok. Bon, ben en fait, j'étais dans le salon et après que tu sois parti et Potter m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Puis quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à savoir, il a commençais à insister. Puis ensuite la conversation a virée sur ses amis moldus et il s'est encore plus énervé. Il a fini par m'envoyer un sort que j'ai évité et je lui ai lancé la première chose qui m'est passée sous la main. Voilà. » Finit Draco en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Je m'assois face à lui et le toise du regard. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés ! Et il n'a presque pas changé ! C'est fou ! Puis j'adore, on se recroise depuis 3ans et on croirait presque que notre dernière rencontre datais d'hier.

Enfin, il avait encore un peu grandit, ses traits font plus mure et son regard était moins froid et dure que lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et qu'il était sous l'emprise de Voldemort.

« Bon alors, depuis quand tu parles avec Potter ? Et depuis quand tu es ami avec les moldus ? Me questionna-t-il âpres cinq minutes de silence.

- Déjà, je ne suis pas amis avec LES MOLDUS, je suis seulement avec avec Hermione, et ce depuis 2 ans, je l'ai rencontré pendant une soirée chez Ginny et Harry. Depuis, on est s'est beaucoup parlés puis avec le temps c'est devenue ma meilleure amie.

- Tu es meilleur ami avec... une moldus ? Me demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- Tu sais Draco, il faut savoir passer au dessus des préjugé et des propos racistes parfois. Dis-je calmement. Si tu la connaissais mieux, tu pourrais te rendre compte que... qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres, en fait.. Tu vois, et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle est... Tu comprend ?

- Pas le moindre mot...

- Mouais... Tant pis, c'est trop compliqué à expliquer. Enfin, passons, ce qui est de ma relation avec Harry et Ginny, et bien en fait, on est amis depuis peut avant la bataille où Voldemort a péri. Parce que comme tu le sais, j'ai réussis à échappé au mage noir, donc dès que j'ai pu, je me suis lié a l'ordre du phénix. Au début, c'était dur, mais Ginny, qui était chargée de m'expliquer en quoi consistais tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'ordre et comment on gère les missions et tout ce qui va avec, m'a aidée à me faire accepté par les autres, car avec le temps passé ensembles, on avait sympathisé.

D'accord... Je pense que je devrais faire une trêve avec Potter moi aussi, après tout, maintenant, à part le fait que l'on se déteste, il n'y a pas de raison pour que l'on ne se parle pas, si ?

- En réalité Draco, il n'y a jamais eu de raison concrète pour que vous ne vous parliez pas. » Conclu-je avec un sourire.

Il me sourit en retour et nous parlons jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la maison retentisse.

Draco sursauta et me questionna du regard.

« Ah, oui j'avais oublié de te dire... » Me rappelais-je en allant ouvrir la porte.

Sous le regard de Draco, une touffe de cheveux châtain me saute au coup pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche ! Je me décolle de cette dernière en entendant un grattement de gorge dans mon dos. Et me tourne vers mon ami.

« Heu... Draco, voici Gaëlle, ma petite amie. » Présentais-je.

Gaëlle se dirige vers lui et lui fait la bise un fois que je lui ai présenté Draco et je les laisse discuter le temps que je fasse le dîné.

Gaëlle est une moldus, mais je m'en fiche, parce que j'en suis tombé amoureux il y a un an de ça. Elle est dans la même faculté qu'Hermione et Ginny. Je l'ai rencontrée là bas un jour où j'accompagnais Hermione à son cours de l'après-midi et quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai su que je devais absolument lui parlé. Enfin, maintenant nous sommes ensemble depuis un an et je compte faire en sorte que ça dure.

Durant le repas, mon ami et ma petite amie ont fait connaissance et à mon grand étonnement, ça ne semblait pas gêner Draco qu'elle n'ai pas de pouvoir magique. Après le dîné, je montrais à Draco une chambre d'ami où il pourrait dormir, ainsi que des habits et lui désigna une salle de bain.

C'était vraiment une journée bizarre...

_**Merci pour vos rewiews, ça fait plaisir et ça booste pour écrire, même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup et que je débute, et bien le fait que l'on prenne la peine de m'en laisser m**__**e touche beaucoup. Enfin, je voulais dédier ce chapitre à mon amie Gaëlle ( sous le pseudo de **__**thelittlefeather**__** ) qui écrit aussi une fanfiction, car nous nous montrons toujours nos chapitres en premier et nous jugeons mutuellement pour voir si on décide de poster ou pas, et sous la menace, je suis obliger de lui faire une dédicace, pour toute les fois où je lui envoi un bout de chapitre entre 1h00 et 4h00 du matin. Je suis cruelle... **_

_**Enfin merci de me lire et pour infos, je compte poster au minimum un chapitre par semaine. **_

**Bonne fin de week-end !**

Rosinette


	5. Chapter 5

**Mon ange**

Chapitre 5:

PDV DRACO:

- Non

- Tu en es sure?

- Oui! Enfin, non . Non, ne fais pas ça...

- Oh si je vais le faire!

- Je t'en pris ...

- Ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

- ...

- ...

- S'il te plaît...

- ...

- ... NONNNNNNNNNNNN! Comment tu peux me faire ça?!

- Ah ah ah ah...

- Blaise, tu es vraiment un porc dégueulasse et égoïste! C'était mon sandwich!

- Ah ah ah... Argh kof kof, je m'étouffe! Arh! Kof... »

_**Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc...**_

Je me réveille dans une chambre qui m'est inconnue, un bruit de frappe retentissant régulièrement dans la pièce. Je reste quelques secondes interdit et comprend finalement que quelqu'un toque à la porte de ma chambre. Au même moment, je me souviens que je suis chez Blaise pour finir ma mission, que je n'ai aucune piste à suivre, que je vais me faire tuer par le magenmagot, que je vais sûrement être enterré le jour de mon anniversaire pour que ça paraisse plus cruel.

« Entre. Fis-je en me redressant sur le lit.

- Eh ben ! J'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais !

- Vraiment ? Tu saurais quand même rentré et tu m'aurais fait une blague pourri pour me réveiller non?

- Tout à fait ! Tu me connais trop en fait !

- Blaise, je suis ton meilleur ami voyons !

- Ouais ! » Cria-t-il en sautant sur ' mon ' lit. Je le regarde faussement outré et lui abatis mon coussin sur la tête. Blaise m'en envois un autre, que je lui rendis «gentilment» et finalement, nous commençons une bataille d'oreillers.

Alors que Blaise venait de me jeter à la figure un coussin ensorcelé, je m'apprêtais à lui faire manger les plumes du rembourrage de ce dernier, lorsque la sonnette retentis dans la maison. Nous nous stoppons tout les deux immédiatement dans ce que nous faisions et Blaise se leva pour courir jusqu'à l'entrée où je le suivis.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, je compris qu'en plus de mourir dans de cours délais, j'allais sûrement passer un moment de ma journée avec la plus farouche de tout les Weasley qu'il m'est été donné de connaître. Grâce à moi, je ne les connais pas tous ! Enfin, tout de même...

« Salut Gin' ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu mangeais à la maison à midi ! Fit Blaise en se penchant pour faire la bise à la rousse.

- Eh bien pas moi... Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en m'ignorant complètement.

- Super et toi ?

- Super, enfin je suis un peu inquiète pour Mione mais bon... Il la prend dans ses bras, sûrement par compati et l'invite à entrer.

- C'est moi ou le destin s'acharne sur mon être et fait que l'on se croise partout où on va Weaslette ? Questionnais-je.

- Tu dis ça comme si ça avait l'air de me faire plaisir...

- Mais Ginny, tu devais venir manger, il est quelle heure ? Réfléchi soudain Blaise.

- Heu... Fit-elle en consultant sa montre, il est midi moins le quart. Pourquoi ? »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux en même temps que moi et on se regarde quelques instant avant qu'il ne court dans la cuisine en hurlant « Merde ! Gaëlle arrive dans moins de 20 minutes ! ».

Je rigole discrètement alors que Weasley elle laissa son rire exploser d'un coup, me faisant sursauter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle s'est calmé et me regarde bizarrement. Je comprend pas ce qu'elle me veut mais elle a l'air de se retenir de repartir dans un fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » L'agressais-je.

Là, ça a du être la goûte de trop car elle ne retint plus son rire et désigne ma tenue du doigt. C'est là que j'ai compris...

« C'est bon si on ne peut plus se promener en pyjama ! » Criais-je pour couvrir ses rires en montant dans la salle de bain que Blaise m'avait montré la veille.

PFFF... J'y crois pas ! Weasley se permet de me rire au nez pour ça ! Aucune maturité ! Non vraiment...

Finalement, Gaëlle arriva tout juste quand Blaise eu finit de préparé le déjeuné et nous nous installons à table.

« Donc, vous vous connaissez tout les deux aussi ? Demanda la copine de mon ami en me désignant ainsi que Weasley, après une de mes remarque sur ses cheveux roux.

- Ouais malheureusement.

- Moi aussi j'aurais voulu le contraire Weasley. Répondis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

- D'accord... Tu étais au même collège qu'eux ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Au même quoi ? » Je répond ne sachant pas ce qu'est un collège.

En voyant le regard de Blaise qui m'envoyait des signaux « S.O.S. ! Ne fait pas de boulettes ! » et en recevant un coup de pied sous la table de la rousse, je que je n'avais même pas remarqué hier soir, me sauta aux yeux : Gaëlle ne savait rien sur la magie et le fait que Blaise et un sorcier.

Ok, je comprend mieux pourquoi hier m'a regardait étrangement quand je lui ai demandé si elle avait déjà goûté des chocos-grenouilles et qu'après, je lui ai affirmé que Blaise adoré ça ! Je me rattrape donc :

« Ah oui pardon ! J'avais mal entendu ! Évidement ! D'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'il ne t'ai jamais parlé de moi.

-Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, il a déjà du me touché quelques mots sur toi... Fit-elle songeuse. C'est toi le blond qu'ils surnommaient la fouine, non ? Remarque peut être pas... C'est Ginny qui m'avait parlé de ça... » Le pire c'est qu'elle le dit gentilement, sans arrière pensées et qu'elle réfléchit vraiment.

Pas la peine de préciser qu'en ce moment, Weasley et celui qui était censé être mon ami sont mort de rire.

« Bon on peut passé ça ?!

- Il faut avoué que ta tête était drôle ce jour là Draco ! Ris-Blaise.

- Et surtout ! Quand tu... ! AHAHAH ! La tête de ce crétin de Goyle quand... ! » Hurla, hystériquement, Weasley en essayant de ne pas dévoiler quelque chose qui ferait croire à la magie.

Je me tourne vers la petite amie de Blaise, qui ne comprenais rien du tout et lui informe que je quitte la table. J'entre dans la chambre que Blaise m'avait attribué la veille et constate que notre bataille d'oreillers de ce matin a laissé un désordre sans nom sur les lieux. Je décide de laisser ça pour l'instant et descend dans le salon, informé Blaise que je pars au ministère pour payer ma place au cimetière.

« Vous ne comprenez pas Mr Malfoy ! C'est impossible !

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! Je vous dit qu'il est impossible de savoir où elle se trouve !

- Vous n'aviez pas trouvé une ville fortement dosée en aura magique ?

- Si, mais il se trouve que Potter y habite et elle vient sûrement de lui !

- Vous êtes complètement idiot où quoi ?!

- Comment ça ?! Vous avez vu comment vous me parlez ?!

- Il le faut bien ! Vous n'écoutez pas et vous ne montrez aucune once de réflexion !

- Alors expliquez donc. Si vous êtes si fort ! Criais-je en perdant patience.

- Jamais, à Poudlard où n'importe où vous avez croisé Mr Potter, vous avez côtoyer une si forte aura. Faux ?

- Non, c'est vrai...

- Pourquoi du jour au lendemain aurait-elle évolué ? Je hausse les épaules et il continu : Voilà, donc je ne pense pas que cette aura vienne de lui. Vous devez reprendre vos recherches dans la ville.

- Pfff... Et pourquoi moi ? » M'apitoyais-je en baissant la tête face à mon supérieur.

Ce pourri a catégoriquement refusé de donner ma mission à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça lui va bien à lui de me dire de reprendre mes recherches ! Ce gros ne sort jamais de son foutu bureau ! Voilà ! Maintenant je suis aussi de mauvaise humeur !

Il me regarde fixement, lourdement même, puis déclare :

« Moi aussi je me demande pourquoi vous.

- Comment ?

- Eh bien, nous ne voulons pas que ce soit un autre qui s'occupe de cette affaire, c'est parce que la prophétie qui est liée à ta mission, a été trouvé avec une autre prophétie. Dans cette autre prophétie, votre nom était cité. »

**Encore merci pour les reviews et merci de me lire.**

**J'ai franchement cru que je ne pourrais pas posté mais finalement si alors ça va. **

**Enfin, demain la c'est la rentré alors, je tournerais à 1 chapitre par semaine. **

**Bisous à tous.**

**Rosinettedu26**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mon ange**

Chapitre 6 :

PDV DRACO :

_« Eh bien, nous ne voulons pas que ce soit un autre qui s'occupe de cette affaire, c'est parce que la prophétie qui est liée à ta mission, a été trouvé avec une autre prophétie. Dans cette autre prophétie, votre nom était cité. » _

__._._.__

« Comment ça, mon nom y était cité ? M'exclamais-je à la fois incompréhensif et coléreux que l'on m'ait cacher une telle information !

- Heu, eh bien, il se trouve que la prophétie parlait d'un lien spécials entre vous et cette jeune fille, celle qui est concernée par l'autre prophétie. Fit-il hésitant, sûrement à la vue de ma colère.

- Et personne n'a jugé « important » de m'en parler ? Non, ce n'est pas important, c'est peut être juste PRIMORDIALE pour mes recherches ! Vous m'en cachez beaucoup des chose comme ça ?! Pas de prophétie qui implique un quelconque lien entre moi et la reine d'Angleterre ? DOMMAGE ! Ou peut être avec Lady Diana qu'on a du faire passer pour morte lorsqu'elle s'est faite mordre accidentellement par un sosie de Lupin ? M'exclamais-je en entrant dans une rage folle, je savais que ça ne m'avancerais à rien dans mes recherches, mais dans mon état, l'opportunité d'avoir une cible sur qui se défouler ne se refuse pas.

- Nos... Spécialistes, n'ont pas jugé... Utile de vous le faire savoir, Mr Malfoy... Hésita-t-il à répondre, légèrement effrayé.

- Vos spé.. ! Vos SPECIALISTES ?! Mais vous êtes payé pour foutre quoi ICI ?! Fulminais-je de plus en plus à bout.

- …... Il baissa la tête, trouvant un intérêt soudain à ses chaussure noires vernies.

- Est-ce que... Je tente de me reprendre en main, de retrouver calme et sérénitée, souffle bien.. voilà : Est-ce que je peux au moins entendre cette prophétie ?

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Mr...

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi, ce n'est pas possible ? Tentais-je avec tout le calme dont je pouvais faire preuve en cet instant.

- Les 'archiveurs' ont détruits cette prophétie, ainsi que l'autre... » M'avoua mon supérieur, en reprenant les couleurs, qu'il avait perdu lorsque j'avais commencé à hurler.

Je sortis du bureau en prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte, en témoignage de ma colère dévastatrice. Et traverse le ministère en trombe, afin d'arriver le plus rapidement au bureau des aurors.

J'entre, brusquement, dans l'ascenseur et rentre dans une des personnes qui étaient déjà à l'intérieur de la cabine. Je baisse mon regard vers la personne qui était tombée à terre sous le choc de la rencontre et, avec un infini plaisir, constate que j'avais face à moi le grand Potter. ( Pas si grand que ça si vous voulez mon avis... )

« Ah, tient, Malfoy, tu m'avais manqué ! Me souffla l'ancien Griffondor en se relevant.

- Dommage que ce sentiment ne soit pas réciproque.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques se trouve à l'autre bout de l'étage où nous nous trouvons. » Me dit-il méfiant.

Waouw ! Le survivant se méfie de Draco Malfoy ! Je sais pas si je dois en être flatté ou si je dois le prendre mal.

« Je le sais et heureusement d'ailleurs ! C'est toi que je cherchais en fait, Potter. Fis-je d'un ton sec. Et toi où vas tu ? Le quartier général des aurors est toujours au niveaux deux, enfin aux dernière nouvelle, non ?

- Ah, ah, ah... Ironique Malfoy ? Je partais voir le ministre pour une affaire importante alors fait vite. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps à perdre figure toi.

- Le ministre ? Pour quoi faire ? Demandais-je malgré mon temps à ne surtout pas perdre, curieux.

- Pour lui parler d'une affaire qui ne te concerne, ni de loin ni de près, Malfoy. » Dit-il en essayant de me contourner alors que l'ascenseur venais d'atteindre le département du ministre, au niveau un.

_« Une affaire qui ne te concerne, ni de loin ni de près, Malfoy. » _Répétais-je avec une voix d'abruti qui sied parfaitement avec mon imitation de Potter. Celui là se prend trop au sérieux, franchement ! Non, de non, ça ne te concerne pas ! … Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que cet énergumène pourrait, avec de la chance (ou plutôt une énorme chance), m'être utile !

Je le rattrape rapidement et le tire dans un coin vide du couloir, je devais lui parler de ma mission et celle-ci devait rester secrète.

« Potter, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Chuchotais-je une fois loin des groupes de sorciers qui se promenaient dans le couloir.

- Comment ? Malfoy à besoin de mon aide ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Ah, ah, ah... Ironique Potter ? Le copiais-je, légèrement agacé. Non, franchement Potter, pour que je vienne te demander de l'aide, il faut bien que ce soit vraiment important. Il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il était toute ouïe et je continua : Tu habites bien dans la ville de Harrow ? (*)

- Oui...

- Et bien, j'ai une mission à remplir, il se trouve que la clef pourrait se trouver dans cette ville... Alors répond moi franchement, tu n'aurais pas remarqué que des choses étranges ou anormales se passaient là bas ? Enfin pour un endroit moldus, s'entend...

- C'est quoi la « clef » de ta mission, Malfoy ? Fit-il en ignorant ma question, ce qui m'agaça légèrement.

- Tu pourrais répondre aussi, tu sais ? Sinon pour faire court, c'est une jeune fille qui se verra révéler des grands pouvoirs et bla bla bla... Peut être serait-elle plus puissante que ceux de celui-qui-a-survécu, même !

- Ah ah... Enfin, pour en revenir à ta question, et bien oui, enfin c'est pour ça que je m'y suis installé en vérité. Tu vois, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais là bas, on ressent une forte aura, une aura qui transmet une sorte bien être... Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Écoute, je veux bien continuer notre entretient plus tard parce que là je dois vraiment y aller.

- Merci Potter ( ça m'écorche la gorge ! ). Cette mission est très importante, il faut vraiment que tu me dises tout à propos de cet aura et des possibles raison de sa présence, ça pourrait avoir un lien. » Terminais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Désespoir. Déni. Dépit. Damne. Découragement. Détresse... Tant de sentiment en moi. Je ne comprend plus rien, en plus d'être une grande réincarnation, la fameuse « fille du mythe » ( oui, surnom tout nouveau, mais le malheur se prend de moi, je n'ai plus de créativité ), serait destinée à avoir une relation spéciale avec moi ? Mais dans quel sens je doit prendre ça ? Et pourquoi ? Comment ?

J'étais encore planté dans le couloir, perdu dans mes pensées quand je me fais une réflexion des plus philosophes : « Tient, tout les petits mots descriptifs de mes sentiments commencent par un D ! »

Oui, je suis dans le déni ! Chose que je ne peu plus nier après une remarque telle que : « Mon prénom aussi... Je sûr que Trelawney aurait put me confirmer le fait que ça m'était destiné. Puis, la connaissant, elle aurait sûrement prédit ma mort future, car je n'aurais pas réussi la ' Mission' de la « fille du mythe ». »

Le pire, c'est que ma mort, elle me l'aurait prédit sans hésitations, à la suite de cruelles, dures et longues heures de tortures barbares. Cette femme est sadique !

Enfin, je rentre chez Blaise en projetant de lui demander si lui aussi il n'avait pas remarqué des ondes ou événements étranges, dans l'espoir d'avancer dans mes recherches qui sont toujours aussi vaines.

__._._.__

« Eh, bien ! Te revoilà ! S'exclame Blaise, en m'ouvrant la porte.

- Navré, j'avais un truc à faire au ministère. Je peux entré ? Fis-je en désignant du menton l'entrée que Blaise me bloquait (involontairement, s'entend).

- Oui bien sûr, il se décale, me laissant entré et demande : Bon tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais parce que, je n'ai rien compris à ton bafouillage sur le ministère et les cercueils en bois de chênes, qui étaient plus beaux que ceux en pins...

- Heu, ben il se trouve que je n'avais aucunes piste pour ma mission et, si on s'asseyait d'abord ? Questionnais-je en me tournant vers le canapé, sur lequel nous nous sommes donc assit. Donc, repris-je, je n'avais aucunes piste et j'ai filé au ministère pour demander à mes supérieurs s'ils pouvaient charger une autre personne de ma 'mission' et quand j'y arrive, tu ne sais pas ce que le superviseur me dit ? Il fit non de la tête et je continu : Il me dit que personne d'autre que moi peut prendre cette mission ! Tu sais ...

- Mais c'était quoi le délire du cercueil du coup ? Me coupa mon ami.

- Blaise ! J'étais en train de parler ! Grondais-je faussement en colère et oublie le cercueil, ok ?

- Ok, c'est bon...

- Oui, donc j'en étais .. J'en étais où ? Merci ! Vraiment ! Maintenant on fais comment ?

- On en était à : « personne d'autre que moi peut prendre cette mission ! Tu sais ... » et pour répondre : non, je ne sais pas. M'informe t-il en prenant de grands airs.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, donc tu sais pas quoi ? ( un hochement de tête négatif de la part de Blaise) Hé bien, il me sort que, ah (!) grande nouvelle, avec la prophétie qui parle du mythe et tout, et bien, il y avait une autre boule ! Oui ! Je t'assure ! Enfin, il se moque bien de moi au ministère de ne pas me donner toutes les informations et de m'envoyer sur le terrain ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, cette seconde prophétie dictait une relation spéciale entre moi et la 'fille du mythe' …. !

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... » Me souffla Blaise et franchement, je le comprend !

C'est clair que c'est normal que l'on ne sache pas quoi dire ! Franchement une relation spéciale entre moi et une personne que je ne connais même pas. Qui aurait l'idée de prévoir une telle prophétie ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Et puis, ce lien, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de spécial ?

En plus, c'est pas sympas, je veux dire, quand je la trouverais (si j'y parviens), elle ne saura rien sur moi, comme moi j'en sais peu sur elle, mais je saurais qu'on nous devrions avoir un lien spécial. Et je ne me vois pas lui dire : « Hé ! Au fait ! Tout les deux ! Oui, toi et moi. Et bien, nous avons ou allons avoir une amitié spéciale ! … Moi non plus je ne comprend pas et je ne sais pas ou avoir une raiponce concrète alors prend le comme tu veux et accroche toi ! »

Non, je ne me vois définitivement pas faire ça...

Tient j'allais oublier ! Je me demande bien ce que Potter avait de si important à dire au ministre... Il en à peut être parlé à Blaise... J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient amis. ( Pauvre moi ! )

« Dit Blaise, tu ne saurais pas si quelque chose d'important tracasse Potter ?

- Non, je ne vois pas du tout, pourquoi ? Me requestionne t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je l'ai croisé au ministère, il m'a dit qu'il devait parler d'une affaire urgente avec le ministre et quand je lui ai demandais de quoi il s'agissait il m'a dit que c'était, mots pour mots : ' Une affaire qui ne te concerne, ni de loin ni de près, Malfoy.'. Précisais-je en faisant des guillemets avec mes doigts.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit être sérieux pour qu'il ai besoin d'en parler avec le ministre... J'essayerais de lui demander... Fit-il l'air légèrement soucieux.

- Ouais, enfin, dit moi Blaise... ( Il hoche la tête ) Tu n'aurais jamais, vu, remarqué ou sentit des choses étranges dans ta ville ? Tu vois c'est par rapport à ma mission... » Personnellement, j'espère qu'une multitude de choses étranges et anormales se déroulent ici.

Blaise réfléchit quelques instant, sous mon regard plein d'espoirs et d'impatiences, et finit par se lever en un bond gigantesque, me faisant sursauter. Il court jusqu'au bout opposé du salon en disant qu'il aurait du faire le lien plus tôt ( lequel ? Je ne sais pas ) et attrape un appareil qui m'est totalement inconnu. Il tapote un clavier intégré dans l'objet et le porte à son oreille. ( Ma réaction ? : « Ok... C'est quoi ce truc ?! Ma seconde réaction : « Je confirme, il se passe des choses étranges dans cette ville ! » )

« Allô Ginny ?! Souffla t-il à l' 'objet'.

… Ah, pourquoi tu voulais m'appeler ?

… Vraiment ? Elle est si mal que ça ?

… Tu sais quoi ? On arrive, on te rejoint chez 'Mione. Tu restes lui tenir compagnie, hein ?( Non ! Pas cette sale rousse !(**) )

… Heu... ben « on » c'est Draco et moi, pourquoi ?

… Écoute, je ne peut pas faire autrement, c'est important qu'il soit là. À tout de suite ! » Termina t-il en reposant l'appareil inconnu.

Il se tourne vers moi alors que je m'approchais, me sonde du regard et me lance :

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Viens !

- Quoi ? Et c'est quoi ce truc là ? Demandais-je en désignant du doigt l'appareil qui à une forme de banane.

- C'est moldus, ça sert à communiquer de loin. Viens, on doit voir Ginny et Hermione, c'est très important et je pense que ça peut énormément t'aider dans ta mission.

- Ok... Tu m'escortes alors, s'il te plaît ? ( Si ça peut m'aider, c'est clair que je viens. Enfin, même si des fois on préférerait mourir sous une torture affreuse que de rester en présence d'un des membres de la famille Weasley et d'une moldus.)

- Que je t'escorte ? Pourquoi ?

- Blaise, je te l'ai déjà dit hier... Le ministère m'a enlever les trois quarts de mes pouvoirs, me laissant la possibilité de faire les sortilèges de première année seulement. Et le seul endroit où je peut transplaner, c'est le ministère... ré-expliquais-je, à la fois honteux et révolté.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Désolé. »

Il me tend son bras, et dans un 'POP' singulier, nous nous retrouvons au bas de l'immeuble où j'ai revu Blaise pour la première fois, depuis des années. Au même immeuble où j'ai pu ressentir cet aura si spécial, que je ressent de nouveau, assez fortement, je dois dire.

Ce dernier m'entraîne dans le hall une fois la porte ouverte par le concierge, me presse le pas dans les escaliers et me tire le bras pour me faire entrer dans l'appartement que j'avais découvert la veille.

Aujourd'hui, en entrant, je vois une Weasley au teint légèrement pâle dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. C'est un spectacle affligeant franchement... (sans sarcasmes)

« Heu... Ginny ça va ? Fit Blaise en entrant.

- Oui... C'est juste que... J'ai un peu peur pour 'Mione, ce matin, on a fait venir un docteur, mais il n'a rien pu faire. Il voulait l'emmener à un hôpital moldus, mais je.. J'ai préférée refuser. Tu sais, pour... parce que je ne pense pas que des moldus... Enfin... » Déclara-t-elle en fondant en larme.

Blaise la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant dans petits « je sais, je sais », tandis que je refermais la porte derrière moi. Malgré le fait que je n'aime pas cette fille, elle me faisait de la peine. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, avant de se séparer en sursaut en entendant un cri de douleur parvenir de l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où provient le cri et constate qu'une porte du couloir est ouverte. ( Là je me souvient que l'amie moldus de Blaise est censée être là, vue que c'est chez elle...) Je suis donc Blaise et Weasley jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce et découvre (oui beaucoup de découvertes aujourd'hui) l'amie de Blaise dans un état désolant le teint pâle, les cheveux désordonnés ( si il y avait un ordonné possible...), le visage en sueur ( ça paraît dégueux, mais c'est plus triste qu'autre chose ), le corps plié et crispé sous la douleur... Enfin, là, j'avais juste envie de dire la pauvre.

Oui, la prison change un homme et je ressens des sentiments tels que la pitié et la peine. Pas que je ne les sentais jamais, mais je ne les ressentais qu'envers ma mère et Blaise, mon seul ami, et une fois ou mon père se faisait torturé par le mage noir dévastateur qu'était Voldemort. Je m'était vite repris ce jour là, sous le regard insistant de ma tante Bellatrix, j'avais compris à ce moment là, que les sentiments n'avaient pas de place dans une vie de mangemort, même si on ne souhaitait pas l'être.

Enfin, je regarde cette fille qui, malgré son état, était plutôt mignonne et comprend une évidence qui aurait dut me parvenir plus tôt.

Ouais, et bien... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

__._._.__

(*) C'est une vrai ville, proche de Londres je l'ai choisit au hasard et j'ai remarquée qu'elle fait un mélange de Harry et de Godric's Hollow)

(**) Je n'ai rien contre les rousses... C'est Malfoy ! ( montre son ordinateur dans un geste puéril )

**Voilà un chapitre pour cette semaine... Je sais pas quoi dire moi aussi ! ^^ Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à HermioneBIS pour ta review, ça me plus que motive ! Mdr, enfin bonne lecture et vive les week-end à trois jours ! **

**Bisous à tous**

**Rosinettedu26**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mon ange**

Chapitre 7 :

PDV HARRY :

_Mr Potter,_

_Vous êtes prié de vous rendre d'urgence dans le secteur trois du quartier général des aurors, situé au niveau deux. De nouvelles informations sur votre enquête en cours vous y attendent ainsi que l'aurors Ronald Bilius Weasley. _

_Message automatique du ministère._

_P.S. : Les messages s'autodétruisent, pour des raisons de confidentialité. _

« AIIEEEE ! Ça brûle ! » Je haïs ces messages du ministère !

Ils s'autodétruisent toujours dans mes mains ! Ça me brûle les doigts ! Pff...

Bon, je me repris et parti en direction de mon bureau, la tête déjà remplis de questions plus curieuse les unes que les autres. Si Ron m'attend dans mon bureau et qu'il m'a fait interpeller en urgence par une note de service du ministère, il doit avoir quelque chose d'important à me rapporter...

Si en plus de ça, il y avait des nouvelles informations sur mon enquête, il me faut y arriver au plus vite. Ça fait une semaine que j'enquête et que je n'ai rien de concret, seulement des bout de ci et de là... C'est pourtant, une enquête plutôt importante.

J'entre rapidement dans mon bureau et m'affale sur ma chaise, sous le regard de Ron, toujours aussi grand et roux, qui était debout, au milieu de la pièce. Sûrement en train de m'attendre. Je me demande depuis combien de temps...

Vu sa tête, au minimum dix bonnes minutes.

« Salut, Ron. Désolé, j'étais au dernier étages, à la cafétéria.. Enfin, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Soufflais-je.

- Salut, eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai eu deux rapport ce matin, et, je te parierais cent chocos-grenouilles que c'est en lien avec l'affaire sur laquelle tu travailles ! S'exprima t-il, je suppose, fier de sa trouvaille.

- Vraiment ? Il faut absolument que tu me montres ça, je crois avoir mis la main sur une affaire incluant des sorciers timbrés ! Ron, il faut que tu vois ça d'ailleurs ! » M'exclamais-je en lui tendant une pile de parchemins de sûrement trois kilos.

Il prit la pile, la soulevant difficilement et se pose sur un fauteuil, plus loin dans la pièce, afin de l'étudier. Quelques instants, ses yeux grossissaient et me lançaient des regards interloqués.

Il parait visiblement choqué par ce qu'il lit et je le comprend franchement.

« Mais Harry, c'est complètement dingue ! Si ces événements sont bien en liés, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je hoche la tête l'air grave et il reprit : Cela pourrait être un danger pour beaucoup de personnes, sorciers, comme moldus ! Résonna t-il, encore sous le légers choc que mes parchemins lui ont provoqués. (Bien que ce soit les informations contenus à l'intérieur et non le parchemins en lui-même.)

- Oui, Ron, c'est pourquoi, j'essaie de réunir le plus de preuves possibles, afin de pouvoir consulter le ministre au plus vite. Tu peux me montrer ce que tu voulais que je vois tout à l'heure, ça m'avancerais sûrement et si on a de la chance, ça pourrait me suffire pour que je puisse en parler avec le ministre. » Soufflais-je, plein d'espoirs.

Il me donnât à son tour, de nombreux parchemins (même qu'il n'y en ai moins que dans ma pile) et j'entrepris de les lires et de les étudier minutieusement. Deux rapport complets, sur deux meurtres, l'un impliquant une femme âgée et l'autre impliquant un petit garçon de 13 ans.

Et tout ça dans le Londres moldus, aucunes trace d'armes moldus, de coups possibles porté à la mains ou par des objets lourds, rien. C'est certain que ces meurtres sont du à une baguette. Et pas une baguette de pain !C'est affreux de pouvoir constater que ce petit garçon et cette vielle femme ont subit des endoloris.

Une chose moins sure, est que l'on puisse trouver un lien entre ces deux meurtres et toutes les autres affaires qui constituent mon dossier de trois kilos.

Le plus affolant, c'est que tout ces meurtres, kidnappings et vols ont tous eu lieu dans les deux petites semaines qui précèdent aujourd'hui. Je pense que le monde de la magie n'est pas fait pour être en paix. À moins que ce soit simplement Merlin ou je ne sais quel mage, qui m'en veut à moi ou un de mes ancêtres, et à décidé que ma vie serrait parsemée d'embûches. Par-ce que, après que la terre est portée un furieux mage noir, répondant au doux nom de Voldemort, qui a vainement tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois avant que j'en vienne à bout durant ma 18ème année de vie il faut bien que le monde porte un groupe de tueur en série sans pitié et armés de baguettes magiques.

Merlin, notre monde s'écroule de jour en jour et tu ne fais rien ! C'est quoi cette image de toi que tu nous offres ? Et on te dit grand mage ?! Moi j'aurais dit bourreau, oui ! Où va t-on ?

Alors que je relisais encore une fois les parchemins que Ron m'a tendu quelques instants plus tôt, je remarque un détail que je n'avais pas vu au début. Ce n'est pas très important pour l'enquête, mais pour autre chose, ça pouvait être très, très, important. Même trop peut-être...

« Ron, ce nom là, Frandy, ce n'est pas le nom de jeune fille de la mère à Hermione ? Questionnais-je mon ami, récoltant son regard incompréhensif.

- Heuuu... Je crois... Pourquoi ? » Requestionna t-il, ne comprenant toujours pas.

Ron est parfois long au démarrage, enfin, souvent... Il est souvent long au démarrage, très long.

C'est évident qu'il n'a pas fait le rapprochement, et pourtant il est censé avoir lu ces rapports en entiers, s'il savait que ça pourrait m'être utile. Il ne changera donc jamais, il restera pour toujours et à jamais, le Ron perdu et qui a deux de tension. Ron, Ron, Ron... Tu te perdras un jours...

« Voyons, Ron ! Tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement ? Jean-Maria Frandy ! Une des victimes s'appelle Jean-Maria Frandy ! Sous son regard toujours aussi dénué de compréhension, je développe pour qu'il comprenne mieux : Jean, est le deuxième nom de 'Mione, une fois elle m'a expliquée que sa mère lui avait donné pour faire plaisir à sa mère, donc la grand-mère d'Hermione, qui avait le même nom. Ensuite, le nom de famille Frandy, me dit quelque chose et je suis certain que c'était 'Mione qui m'en avait parlé. Cette vielle femme morte, par la force d'une baguette, c'est, j'en suis presque sur, la grand-mère d'Hermione. » J'explique en prenant soin d'articuler pour ne pas me répéter et de prendre un air grave.

Parce qu'après tout, c'était grave. Non ?

En me canalisant sur le fait que la vielle victime est la grand-mère d'Hermione, je n'ai vu que quinze minutes plus tard, que le lien avec mes autres dossiers était sous mes yeux. Le pire est le fait que j'ai cité tout les critères des affaires plus tôt. Et je n'avais même pas vu que j'avais énoncé le lien à voix haute, du moins dans ma tête, je ne me souviens plus très bien...

Oui, après un autre réflexion, c'est évident que les affaires sont liées :

- Elles se sont toutes passées dans le Londres moldus.

- Toutes les victimes sont des moldus.

- Toutes les victimes sont mortes sous un ou plusieurs des sortilèges impardonnables.

- Comme dans les autres affaires, les victimes sont des personnes sans défenses, soit enfants, soit trop vieux ou des personnes mal en point.

Et puis, ce n'est pas tout les jours que des cinglés tuent des moldus dans Londres, avec une baguette magique.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, je demande à Ron de partir et entreprend d'enfin aller à l'encontre du ministre.

J'étais dans l'ascenseur quand on me heurta de plein fouée. La seconde qui suivait, j'avais le derrière au sol, sur le marbre gelé de l'ascenseur.

Je me relève alors que la boite mécanique reprend sa course entre les étages et croise du regard la personne qui m'a mit, involontairement je l'espère, au sol. C'est donc avec plaisir que je découvris un blond que j'espérais ne plus rencontrer. Surtout depuis que Ginny m'ait forcé à ranger l'appartement de Hermione, à la moldus, avec cette fouine.

« Ah, tient, Malfoy, tu m'avais manqué ! Soufflais-je en reprenant pied.

- Dommage que ce sentiment ne soit pas réciproque. (Si il croit vraiment que je l'adore tellement que j'espère le croiser dans chaque couloir, il se trompe largement!)

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques se trouve à l'autre bout de l'étage où nous nous trouvons. » Lui dis-je méfiant, ce Serpentard ne m'inspire pas confiance, et ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Je le sais et heureusement d'ailleurs ! C'est toi que je cherchais en fait, Potter. Me fit-il d'un ton sec. Et toi où vas tu ? Le quartier général des aurors est toujours au niveaux deux, enfin aux dernière nouvelle, non ?

- Ah, ah, ah... Ironique Malfoy ? Je partais voir le ministre pour une affaire importante alors fait vite. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps à perdre figure toi.

- Le ministre ? Pour quoi faire ? Demanda t-il quelque peu curieux.

- Pour lui parler d'une affaire qui ne te concerne, ni de loin ni de près, Malfoy. » Dis-je en essayant de le contourner alors que l'ascenseur venais d'atteindre le département du ministre, au niveau un.

Je réussis à sortir de la cabine, en l'entendant me répéter puérilement ( Et quelle vois de déterré me fait-il ?! N'importe quoi franchement.). Je m'engageais dans un couloir quand je me suis sentis tiré par le bras et traîné dans un coin reclus du couloir.

« Potter, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Me chuchota Malfoy une fois loin des groupes de sorciers qui se promenaient dans le couloir.

- Comment ? Malfoy à besoin de mon aide ? Répliquais-je.

- Ah, ah, ah... Ironique Potter ? Me plagia t-il, légèrement agacé. Non, franchement Potter, pour que je vienne te demander de l'aide, il faut bien que ce soit vraiment important. Il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il était toute ouïe et je continua : Tu habites bien dans la ville de Harrow ? (*)

- Oui...

- Et bien, j'ai une mission à remplir, il se trouve que la clef pourrait se trouver dans cette ville... Alors répond moi franchement, tu n'aurais pas remarqué que des choses étranges ou anormales se passaient là bas ? Enfin pour un endroit moldus, s'entend...

- C'est quoi la « clef » de ta mission, Malfoy ? Fis je en ignorant le reste de sa question, ce qui à la vue de sa tête, parut l'agacer légèrement.

- Tu pourrais répondre aussi, tu sais ? Sinon pour faire court, c'est une jeune fille qui se verra révéler des grands pouvoirs et bla bla bla... Peut être serait-ils plus puissants que ceux de celui-qui-a-survécu, même !

- Ah ah... Enfin, pour en revenir à ta question, et bien oui, enfin c'est pour ça que je m'y suis installé en vérité. Tu vois, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais là bas, on ressent une forte aura, une aura qui transmet une sorte bien être... Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Écoute, je veux bien continuer notre entretient plus tard parce que là je dois vraiment y aller. Terminais-je pressé.

- Merci Potter.( J'ai l'impression qu'il s'étrangle en prononçant ces deux mots.) Cette mission est très importante, il faut vraiment que tu me dises tout à propos de cet aura et des possibles raisons ….. » Conclu t-il alors que je m'en allais déjà, ce qui fis que je n'entendis pas la fin de son petit monologue.

Il s'en remettra. Et puis, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réussisse à m'enlever du crane l'image de sa tête quand il m'a dit merci !

En attendant, j'ai toujours un ministre a consulter, et ce si possible, dans les plus brefs délais.

__._._._ _

« C'est très grave ce que vous me rapportez Harry. Si ces informations sont vrais, il faut absolument que nos équipes de recherches se magnent sur cette affaire ! Déclara Shacklebolt.

- Mr le ministre, je suis certain que ces affaires sont liées et que des tueurs en série se promènent dans le Londres moldus armés de baguettes. Il faut faire quelque chose... Réfléchis-je .

- Je suis complètement d'accord avec vous Harry. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus que de mettre mes meilleurs aurors sur l'affaire. Et vous en ferez parti. Me fit-il en contournant son bureau, pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise, dont-il s'était levé à mon arrivée.

Une fois assit il reprit : Vous en ferez parti. Et je veux que vous montiez une équipe avec les aurors les plus compétant pour cette mission. Conclut-il.

Je lui fis un signe de tête alors que je sortais en lui adressant un léger « D'accord, merci. » et me précipita à mon bureau. J'avais un coup de fil urgent à passer.

__._._.__

« Ginny ? Soufflais-je au combiné.

- Oui ? Ça va ?

- Heu, oui et toi ? Comment va Hermione ?

- Moi ça va... Hermione ne va pas très bien... Elle est pliée sous la douleur et je ne sais pas quoi faire... Mais, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu viennes le plus vite possible...

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je inquiet par son ton et ses paroles, si Hermione est si mal et qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?!

- C'est compliqué... Il y a Blaise et Malfoy chez 'Mione, tu devrais venir, en même temps tu me diras pourquoi tu as appelé.

- Heu, Ok. J'arrive tout de suite. Ça va, hein ?

- Oui ça va... à tout de suite. Termina t-elle en raccrochant, la voix lointaine.

Cette histoire me rend tout de même inquiet, Hermione si mal en point, avec Blaise et Malfoy dans son salon et Ginny qui parle avec un air si grave... Je ne sais pas comment je vais annoncer à Hermione que sa grand-mère est peut-être morte si la situation est déjà aussi déplorable.

Je ne me laissa pas plus de temps pour y songer et transplana directement dans le salon d'Hermione, après avoir pris ma veste.

__._._.__

**Voilà, voilà ! Merci pour vos reviews en premier lieu. Ensuite, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je n'étais pas sure de vouloir faire une PDV Harry mais bon. Il le fallait pour la suite. Enfin, bon week-end à tous ! Laissez vos avis en review, ça peut être utile. Et si vous avez des idées dites toujours aussi ! **

**Bisous à tous.**

**Rosinettedu26**


End file.
